More Than Love
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Charlie has the ring, now he just needs to ask the question. Charlie/Hermione!


_More Than Love by WeasleyForMe _

_Charlie has the ring, now he just needs to ask the question. Charlie/Hermione!_

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for coming up with the title and beta-ing this for me!  
_

* * *

Charlie had done it. He'd gone out and purchased the ring. Sure, it wasn't a large diamond; he could only afford a modest gem with the salary he earned working with dragons in Romania. But he had picked it out all on his own, a fact which he was quite proud of. He'd saved for weeks and weeks once he realized that he wanted nothing more than to propose to Hermione.

It was somewhat surprising that they had been together for nearly four years. At some points it was difficult for them to spend time together with his work schedule in Romania and her position at the Ministry, but they worked through it. Charlie was even able to negotiate a transfer to a dragon hatchery in Wales starting the following year so he would be much closer to Hermione and his family.

He never imagined that he would go to such lengths to be closer to a girl. But Hermione was no ordinary bird, he had learned. Luckily for him, things didn't last between Hermione and Ron, and he had been there for her afterwards. What started out as Charlie displaying brotherly kindness had soon turned into infatuation for the girl. He realized that Ron really was dense for letting her go. It also never ceased to amaze him that a woman nearly seven years his junior displayed more maturity, intellect and character than her older counterparts.

Charlie was prompted to begin saving for the ring one night after Hermione surprised him in his flat in Romania. He had arrived home from a ridiculously long Friday at work where he had been scorched, burnt and otherwise beaten up all day by an angry Hungarian Horntail. He had every intention of taking a hot bath, throwing together something for dinner and quickly flooing his girlfriend before he went to sleep. What he arrived home to find was his girlfriend preparing a gourmet dinner for him in a delicious pair of purple knickers and a matching bustiere.

"Hermione?" he had gasped loudly when he entered his kitchen. She turned around from her place in front of the stove to face him. He immediately dropped his heavy equipment bag and large spools of rope and chain to the floor with a loud clunk when he saw what she was wearing.

"Charlie! You're home!" she exclaimed, and then she noticed his injured state. "You look terrible!" she gushed as she rushed over to him. She kissed his lips lightly and proceeded to examine his burns and cuts.

Charlie was too busy gaping at the vision of sensuality in front of him. "What are you doing here, love?" he asked softly, taking her right cheek in his palm.

"I missed you too much, so I decided to surprise you for the weekend. And it's a bloody good thing I'm here!" she told him, eyes filled with concern. "Where is your first aid kit?" Charlie allowed her to lead him to the bathroom after she had turned off the stove with a flick of her wand.

"Love, I'll be fine. Let's just go eat the dinner you made," Charlie told her as she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as he noticed the way her lacy knickers rose on her thighs when she bent to pick up his first aid box.

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlie. You've got some nasty cuts on your arms," she told him, her voice filled with unease. She forced him to drink a Blood-replenishing Potion and a Healing Draught. Then she peppered his face with light kisses, silently promising him that she would take expert care of him. She peeled his battered t-shirt off revealing a broad expanse of impressive muscles as well as more wounds.

Charlie barely registered that Hermione was cooing words of sympathy and applying a blue goo to his cuts, he was just too stunned that she was there and that she cared enough to heal him. It also didn't hurt that she was nearly nude. "Hermione," he had whispered after a few moments. "The cuts can wait." He had then proceeded to scoop her into his arms and carry her to his bedroom to ravish her. They hadn't gotten around to eating the dinner she had lovingly prepared for a few more hours.

After that weekend of being cared for and thoroughly shagged, Charlie knew he wanted to spend his life with her. He began to set aside a portion of his paychecks in the hope of buying her a ring. Now, nearly four weeks had gone by, but he hadn't been able to ask her. Instead he had been carrying the ring box around with him everywhere, but there was no moment that seemed to fit the romance he thought she deserved.

Two days before, he had almost asked her after he and his siblings, plus Harry, had played a game of Quidditch at the Burrow. He though she had made an exceptionally cute cheerleader and was pleased that she cheered only for him. But he decided that she would appreciate it if he wasn't all hot and sweaty with his shirt clinging to him when he proposed.

The previous afternoon he had nearly asked again. He had walked into the Burrow kitchen to find that she was getting along smashingly with his Mum, who was even sharing her favourite pie recipe with Hermione. The women were laughing and rolling out the pie crust as Charlie watched from the doorway, a crooked grin on his face. He knew that this alone solidified Hermione's place in his family; Molly was not one to share her pie recipes with non-Weasley's, and she still hadn't revealed them to Fleur.

Now Charlie was sitting alone in the backyard of the Burrow, staring at the ring in his palm. He knew Hermione and Ginny would be arriving soon from their day of shopping in Hogsmeade, and he wanted to have an answer from her before he returned to work the following day. He stood and tucked the ring into his pant's pocket. Pacing around the yard, he decided to wait by the fireplace and ask Hermione for a private conversation as soon as they flooed home. He headed for the Burrow and was surprised that he didn't run into any of his family members. When he entered the living room, all of the breath was squeezed from his lungs. Hermione was already home. And Ron was on one knee proposing to her.

Ron pulled a gigantic diamond and ruby ring from his pocket and presented it to Hermione. She covered her mouth in shock, but Charlie noted that her eyes looked pleased. He was helpless to move the rest of the way into the room, a result of his heart breaking and sinking to his unmoving feet. "Hermione, I messed up royally when I let you go," Ron began. "I love you, and I promise that I will never hurt you again. Say you'll be my wife." Just as Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to answer, Charlie heard Mrs. Weasley yell to him from upstairs.

"Charlie! Is that you? Please be a dear and get rid of the boggart in the living room! I can't stand the sight of another dead family member on my carpet," she called to him.

Mentally putting the pieces together, Charlie focused on the scene in front of him and narrowed his eyes. He imagined that it was him in Ron's place. "_Riddikulus!_" he hollered, making the boggart disappear into nothingness. The silent living room invaded his senses, and he was barely able to make it to a chair. He sat down heavily and slumped against the plush cushions, alarmed that his worst fear was losing Hermione to another. His heart was pounding as he watched the clock on the wall ticking slowly, willing time to pass more quickly.

When the fireplace glowed green, he jumped up from the chair, nearly colliding with his sister. "Charlie!" Ginny screamed as her brother grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Charlie turned and stared at the fireplace.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny glared at him and shrugged out of his grasp. "She's coming right behind me. I'd move though if I were you. She's more likely to send a curse your way if you scare her like you did me!" Ginny stormed off to her room.

Charlie's heart leapt when Hermione activated the floo and climbed out of the fireplace. When she saw him she smiled, and Charlie's heart pounded harder. "Charlie," she sighed as she reached out to hug him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and he knew he needed to act quickly, for his own sanity.

"Come for a walk?" he asked, dragging her out into the garden. She had to quickly drop her bags by the door to comply with his demand.

"What's wrong?" she asked once they were surrounded by the lovely flowers the yard had on display. She noticed the distress on her lover's face, and she reached out to run her fingers along his firm jaw. "Charlie?" He dropped onto his knee in front of her. "Tell me what's the matter."

Charlie looked up into her gorgeous, albeit worried face. "_This is as good a time as any,_" he told himself as he pulled the delicate ring out of his pocket and held it in his large, rough palm. Hermione looked at it, and her eyes widened to the size of Runespoor eggs. Charlie swallowed twice and tried to suppress his erratically beating heart. He muttered his unrehearsed proposal from the depths of his heart. "Hermione, it has come to my attention that I don't just love you. I need you. I don't want to think about life without you," he told her, noting the tears forming in her dark, chocolately eyes. "I know this ring isn't much, and other blokes could give you plenty more, but I would take care of you for the rest of my life, because my boggart pounded some sense into my head today, and I love you so much Hermione." His mouth was dry, and he knew he was rambling. "Marry me?" he finally asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Yes!" she squeaked as he slid the golden ring onto her finger. He looked up with a smile of his own before she launched herself at him. They sprawled onto the grass as Hermione kissed Charlie deeply, her happy tears sliding down her cheeks. He pulled away from him to look him squarely in his hazel eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!" she whispered happily before she let her lips meet his again. His hands came up to cradle her head and back firmly against his body.

They lay in the grass together for a long time. Finally Charlie persuaded her to follow him inside to share the news with his family.

"Charlie?" she asked quietly before they entered the kitchen. He turned his inquiring eyes to hers. "What did you mean about the boggart?"

He smiled at his fiancé. "I'll explain later," he said as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled, accepting his answer. Then she took his calloused hand in hers and led him inside to face a long evening of Molly Weasley gushing in happiness.

* * *

_sigh Charlie..._

_How was it??  
_

_Thanks again to G.V.S.L for her excellent beta work... she has earned three slices of pie! You, too, can start earning some pie... if you just leave a review!!_


End file.
